wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień pięćdziesiąty drugi
Zebraliśmy się o zwykłej godzinie i stary naczelnik, ulegając niecierpliwości słuchaczów, pośpieszył z dalszym ciągiem historii, którą Busqueros opowiadał na życzenie Toleda. DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Jak tylko Cornadez stawił się o oznaczonej godzinie, pielgrzym tak dalej jął rozpowiadać: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII POTĘPIONEGO PIELGRZYMA Pudełko moje było próżne, cukierki wszystkie zjedzone, ale spojrzenia nasze zdawały się chcieć ożywić przygasłe zapały. Nasze myśli karmiły się występnymi wspomnieniami, a nasza niemoc miała swój grzeszny urok. Jest właściwością występku, że zagłusza uczucia natury. Pani Santarez, cała oddana wyuzdanym żądzom, zapomniała, że ojciec jej jęczy w wiezieniu i że wyrok śmierci może został już na niego podpisany. Ja tym mniej o nim myślałem, gdy szczególna okoliczność, która opowiem, zwróciła nań moją uwagę. Pewnego wieczora wszedł do mnie jakiś nieznajomy, starannie osłonięty szerokim płaszczem. Przeląkłem się go nieco, tym bardziej że twarz ukrywał pod maską. Tajemniczy człowiek skinął mi, abym usiadł, i uczyniwszy to samo, rzekł: - Senor Hervas, zdajesz się być przyjacielem pani Santarez. pragnę więc szczerze i otwarcie z tobą pomówić. Sprawa jest poważna i nierad bym załatwiać jej z kobietą. Pani Santarez zaufała wietrznikowi nazwiskiem don Krzysztof Sparadoz. Dziś przebywa on w więzieniu razem z senorem Goranezem, ojcem twojej gospodyni. Szaleniec ten myślał, że posiadł tajemnicę znaną tylko kilku dygnitarzom, ale mylił się; ja za to znam ją dokładnie. Wyjawię ci ją w kilku słowach. Od dziś za tydzień w pół godziny po zachodzie słońca przejdę przed waszymi drzwiami i trzy razy wymówię nazwisko uwięzionego: Goranez, Goranez, Goranez. Za trzecim razem wręczysz mi kiesę z trzema tysiącami pistolów. Senor Goranez nie przebywa już w Segowii, został przewieziony do więzienia w Madrycie. Los jego ma być rozstrzygnięty przed połową tejże samej nocy. Oto jest wszystko, co miałem ci powiedzieć. To mówiąc zamaskowany człowiek wstał i odszedł. Wiedziałem, a raczej domyślałem się. że pani Santarez nie ma żadnych zasobów pieniężnych, postanowiłem więc uciec się do łaski don Beliala. Uwiadomiłem moją gospodynię, że don Krzysztof wpadł w podejrzenie swych przełożonych i nie może więcej u niej bywać, ale że ja mam znajomych w ministerium i spodziewam się szczęśliwego wyniku moich starań. Nadzieja ocalenia życia ojcu napełniła panią Santarez najwyższą radością. Dodała wdzięczność do wszystkich uczuć, jakimi już była ku mnie przejęta. Jej oddanie wydało się jej mniej występne. Tak wielkie dobrodziejstwo zupełnie ją we własnych oczach rozgrzeszało. Nowe rozkosze zajęły nam wszystkie chwile. Wyrwałem się na jedną noc, ażeby pójść do don Beliala. - Czekałem cię - rzekł do mnie. - Wiedziałem, że skrupuły twoje krótko będą trwały, a wyrzuty sumienia jeszcze krócej. Wszyscy synowie Adama ulepieni są z jednej gliny. Ale nie spodziewałem się, żeby tak wcześnie znudziły ci się rozkosze, jakich nigdy nie doznawali sami nawet królowie tej małej kuli, którzy nie znali moich cukierków. - Niestety, senor don Belialu - odpowiedziałem - w połowie prawdę wyrzekłeś, ale co do teraźniejszego mojego trybu życia, ten bynajmniej mi się nie znudził. Przeciwnie, obawiam się, że gdyby się miał kiedykolwiek odmienić, życie straciłoby dla mnie swój urok. - Pomimo to - rzekł don Belial - przyszedłeś do mnie po trzy tysiące pistolów, którymi chcesz okupić wolność senora Goraneza. Zapewne nic wiesz, że skoro tylko zostanie uniewinniony, natychmiast sprowadzi do swego domu córkę i wnuczki, które od dawna przeznaczył na żony dwom młodym urzędnikom ze swego biura. Ujrzysz w objęciach tych szczęśliwych małżonków dwa zachwycające stworzenia, które poświęciły ci swą niewinność i za całą nagrodę żądały tylko pewnego udziału w rozkoszach, jakich ty sam byłeś ogniskiem. Bardziej natchniona współubieganiem aniżeli zazdrością, każda z nich znajdowała najwyższą nagrodę w szczęściu, którego była przyczyną, i bez zawiści cieszyła się szczęściem, którym darzyła cię druga. Matka ich, bardziej doświadczona, ale niemniej namiętna, dzięki moim cukierkom mogła bez urazy spoglądać na szczęście córek. Po takich chwilach cóż poczniesz z resztą twego życia? Czy pójdziesz szukać uprawnionych rozkoszy małżeństwa lub wzdychać do uczuć zalotnicy, która nie przyrzecze ci nawet cienia rozkoszy, jakich żaden śmiertelnik przed tobą nie doznał? Tu don Belial zmienił nagle ton i rzekł: - Ależ nie, nie mam racji. Ojciec pani Santarez jest naprawdę niewinny i wolność jego od ciebie zależy. Rozkosz z wypełnienia dobrego uczynku powinna wszystkie inne przewyższać. - Senor don Belialu - rzekłem - bardzo zimno mówisz o dobrych uczynkach, natomiast bardzo gorąco o rozkoszach, które ostatecznie są grzechami. Myślałby kto, że pragniesz mojej zatraty wiecznej, i mógłbym mniemać, że jesteś... Don Belial nie dał mi dokończyć. - Jestem - rzekł - jednym z głównych członków potężnego stowarzyszenia, które postawiło sobie za cel uszczęśliwianie ludzi i leczenie ich z nierozsądnych przesądów, jakie wysysają z mlekiem matek, a które potem w poprzek stają wszystkim ich pragnieniom. Wydaliśmy już wiele mądrych książek, gdzie jak najoczywiściej dowodzimy, że miłość samego siebie jest zasadą wszystkich czynów ludzkich i że miłosierdzie, przywiązanie dzieci do rodziców, gorąca i tkliwa miłość, łaskawość królów są tylko wyrafinowanymi formami samolubstwa. Jeżeli więc miłość samego siebie jest sprężyną naszych postępków, zaspokojenie naszych pragnień powinno być zatem naturalnym ich celem. Wiedzieli o tym dobrze prawodawcy i dlatego tak napisali prawa, żeby można je obchodzić, z czego też ludzie nie zaniedbują korzystać. - Jak to, senor don Belialu - przerwałem - czy-liż nie uważasz, że sprawiedliwość i niesprawiedliwość są wartościami rzeczywistymi? - Są to - odrzekł - wartości względne. Dokładnej to zrozumiesz za pomocą przypowieści, słuchaj tylko z uwagą: Maleńkie owady pełzały po wierzchołkach wysokiego zielska. Jeden z nich rzekł do drugich: "Patrzcie na tego tygrysa leżącego obok nas. Jest to najłagodniejsze ze zwierząt, nigdy nie robi nam nic złego; tymczasem, przeciwnie, baran - to dziki zwierz, który gdyby tu przyszedł, natychmiast by nas pożarł wraz z zielskiem służącym nam za schronienie. Ale tygrys jest sprawiedliwy i pomściłby naszą śmierć". Z tego możesz wnieść, mój młody przyjacielu, że wszystkie pojęcia o sprawiedliwości i niesprawiedliwości, złem i dobrem są względnymi, nigdy zaś absolutnymi ani ogólnymi. Zgadzam się z tobą, że istnieje pewnego rodzaju głupawe zadowolenie, przywiązane do tego, co nazywają dobrymi uczynkami. Odczujesz je niezawodnie, ocalając niewinnie oskarżonego Goraneza. Nie powinieneś na chwilę się wahać, jeżeli znudziła cię już jego rodzina. Zastanów się, masz na to dość czasu. Powinieneś wręczyć nieznajomemu pieniądze w sobotę, w pół godziny po zachodzie słońca. Przybądź tu w nocy z piątku na sobotę, trzy tysiące pistolów będzie czekać na ciebie punktualnie o północy. Tymczasem żegnam cię; przyjmij, proszę, jeszcze jedno pudełko z cukierkami. Wróciłem do domu i przez drogę zjadłem kilka cukierków. Pani Santarez i jej córki jeszcze nie spały, czekały na mnie. Chciałem mówić o nieszczęśliwym więźniu, ale nie dano mi na to czasu... Lecz po cóż mam wyjawiać tak haniebne postępki? Wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że rozpuściwszy cugle wyuzdanym żądzom, straciliśmy miarę czasu i nie liczyliśmy dni. O więźniu zupełnie zapomniano. Sobotni dzień chylił się już ku końcowi. Słońce zachodzące za chmury zdawało się rzucać po niebie krwawe odbłyski. Gwałtowne błyskawice przejęły mnie trwogą, usiłowałem przypomnieć sobie ostatnią rozmowę z don Belialem. Nagle usłyszałem głuchy, grobowy głos po trzykroć powtarzający: - Goranez! Goranez! Goranez! - Sprawiedliwe nieba! - krzyknęła pani Santarez - jestże to duch nieba lub piekieł, który do mnie przemawia i oznajmia mi o śmierci mego biednego ojca? Straciłem przytomność. Odzyskawszy ją, pobiegłem drogą ku Manzanaresowi. chcąc po raz ostatni błagać o litość don Beliala. Alguacilowie zatrzymali mnie i zaprowadzili na nie znaną ulicę, do domu równie mi nie znanego, ale w którym wkrótce poznałem więzienie. Okuto mnie w łańcuchy i wrzucono do ciemnego lochu. Posłyszałem obok siebie brzęk łańcuchów. - Czy to młody Hervas? - zapytał towarzysz mojej niedoli. - Tak jest - odpowiedziałem - jestem Hervas i poznaję po głosie, że mówię z don Krzysztofem Sparadoz. Czy wiesz co o Goranezie? Czy był on niewinny? - Jak najniewinniejszy - odparł don Krzysztof - ale oskarżyciel jego zastawił nań tak sztuczną zasadzkę, że mógł go według upodobania zgubić albo ocalić. Żądał od niego trzech tysięcy pistolów. Goranez nie mógł nigdzie ich dostać i przed chwilą udusił się w więzieniu. Mnie także dano do wyboru podobną śmierć albo też dożywotnie więzienie w zamku Larache na brzegach Afryki. Wybrałem to ostatnie w nadziei, że za pierwszą sposobnością umknę i wtedy przejdę na wiarę mahometańską. Co zaś do ciebie, mój przyjacielu, wkrótce wezmą cię na tortury, ażeby zapytać o rzeczy, o których nie masz żadnego wyobrażenia. Mieszkałeś razem z panią Santarez, domyślają się więc, że jesteś współwinowajcą jej ojca. Wystaw sobie człowieka, którego duch i ciało zniewieściały w rozkoszach, nagle zagrożonego okropnościami długich męczarni. Zdawało mi się, że już doznaję boleści tortury. Włosy mi powstały na głowie, trwoga zdjęła członki, które odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa i zaczęły drgać konwulsyjnie. Odźwierny wszedł do więzienia po Sparadoza, który odchodząc rzucił mi sztylet. Nie miałem siły go podnieść, a cóż dopiero, gdyby przyszło się nim przebić. Rozpacz moja do tego stopnia dobiegła, że sama śmierć nie byłaby mnie mogła uspokoić. - Ach, Belialu! - zawołałem - Belialu, wiem dobrze, kim jesteś, a jednak cię przyzywam. - Staję na twoje wezwanie - krzyknął duch nieczysty. - Weź ten sztylet, dobądź krwi z palca i podpisz papier, który ci podaję. - O, mój aniele stróżu - zawołałem - więc już zupełnie mnie opuściłeś? - Za późno go przyzywasz - wrzasnął szatan, zgrzytając zębami i buchając płomieniem. Zarazem wbił mi szpony w czoło. Uczułem palący ból i zemdlałem, a raczej wpadłem w zachwycenie. Nagłe światło rozjaśniło lochy. Złotoskrzydły cherub pokazał mi zwierciadło i rzekł: - Widzisz na twoim czole przewrócone Thau. Jest to znak potępienia. Dojrzysz go na czołach innych grzeszników, sprowadzisz dwunastu na drogę zbawienia i wtedy sam na nią powrócisz. Przywdziej ten ubiór pielgrzymi i chodź za mną! Obudziłem się, czyli raczej miałem wrażenie, że się budzę; w istocie, nie znajdowałem się już w więzieniu, ale na drodze do Galicji. Strój pątniczy miałem na sobie. Wkrótce spostrzegłem czeredę pielgrzymów idących do świętego Jakuba z Komposteli. Złączyłem się z nimi i obszedłem wszystkie miejsca święte w Hiszpanii. Chciałem przejść do Włoch i odwiedzić Loreto. Byłem wtedy w Asturii, obróciłem więc drogę przez Madryt. Przybywszy do tego miasta, poszedłem na Prado, chcąc odszukać dom pani Santarez. Jednakże nie odnalazłem go, choć rozpoznałem wszystkie sąsiednie domy. Dowiodło mi to, że jestem jeszcze pod władzą szatana. Nie śmiałem dalej prowadzić moich poszukiwań. Zwiedziłem kilka kościołów, po czym udałem się do Buen Retiro. Nikogo nie zastałem w ogrodzie, prócz człowieka siedzącego na oddalonej ławce. Wielki krzyż maltański, wyszyty na jego płaszczu, oznajmił mi, że należy do starszyzny tego zakonu. Zdawał się dumać; siedział nieruchomo, pogrążony w marzeniach. Gdy się zbliżyłem do niego, zdało mi się, że widzę pod jego nogami przepaść, w której twarz jego odbija się odwrotnie, jak to zdarza się siedzącym nad wodą. Przepaść jednak pełna była ognia. Gdy postąpiłem kilka kroków naprzód, złudzenie znikło, ale przypatrzywszy się nieznajomemu spostrzegłem, że ma na czole przewrócone Thau, znak potępienia, jaki cherub pokazał mi w zwierciadle na moim własnym czole. Gdy Cygan domawiał tych słów, jeden z jego bandy przyszedł zdawać mu sprawę z dziennych czynności, musiał więc rozłączyć się z nami. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie